Various types of protectors for truck bodies are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a truck body protector apparatus including at least one elongated rectangular mounting plate affixed to a top surface of one of a pair of sidewalls of a pickup truck. What has been furthered need is an interior surface of a rectangular flexible fabric sheet proximal a top end of the sheet disposed on an entirety of an upper surface of the at least one mounting plate. A height of the sheet is configured to cover an external surface of one of the pair of sidewalls. A weighted rod continuously attached to a bottom end of the sheet. Lastly, what has been needed is a pair of hook and loop cinch straps secured between the upper surface of the at least one mounting plate and the interior surface of the sheet. The sheet has a rolled position and an alternate unrolled position. The truck body protector apparatus thus protects at least one of a pair of sidewalls of a pickup truck from receiving scratches and dents while a user loads and unloads equipment and tools into and out of the bed of the pickup truck.